elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein Spiel beim Bankett
|Oblivion = |Morrowind = }} Ein Spiel beim Bankett ist ein Buch in , und . Namen * Skyrim: Ein Spiel beim Bankett * Oblivion: Ein Spiel zu Tische Fundorte Skyrim * In einem Regal in Harmugstahl * In der Honigbräubrauerei * Im Totenkrähenfelsen * In der Verlorenen Krypta * Windhelm: Im Neu-Gnisis-Club Oblivion * Morrowind * Inhalt Ein Spiel beim Bankett von einem anonymen Spion Vorwort des Herausgebers Die Geschichte, die hinter diesem Brief steckt, ist fast so düster wie die Geschichte, die sie erzählt. Das Original des Briefes an den mysteriösen Dhaunayne wurde kopiert und vor wenigen Monaten tauchten diese Abschriften im Aschland in Vvardenfell auf. Zu dieser Zeit fand eine der Kopien ihren Weg bis zu Prinz Hlaalu Helseths Palast vor den Toren Almalexias. Obwohl der geneigte Leser sicherlich der Überzeugung sein wird, dass diese boshaften Anfeindungen über Seine Hoheit den Prinzen in Rage versetzen mussten, war genau das Gegenteil der Fall, der Prinz und seine Mutter, Königin Barenziah, ließen den Brief selbst nachdrucken, binden und an die verschiedenen Bibliotheken und Buchhändler von ganz Morrowind schicken. Der Genauigkeit halber sei gesagt, dass der Prinz und die Königin nie offiziell geklärt haben, ob es sich bei den im Biref geschilderten Vorfällen um reale oder erfundene Ereignisse handelt. Das Haus Dres hat das Werk allerdings, wie zu erwarten war, öffentlich angefochten und sich entschieden gegen den Verdacht ausgesprochen, dass ein gewisser Dhaunayne in irgendeiner Weise mit dem Hause verbunden sei. Wir überlassen es dem Leser, den Brief so zu interpretieren, wie er oder sie es wünscht. - Nerris Gan, Herausgeber Dunkler Lehnsherr Dhaunayne, Ihr batet um eine detaillierte Schilderung der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht und eine Erklärung, warum ich das Haus Dres um einen anderweitigen Einsatz bitte. Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch in meiner Rolle als Informant am Hofe des Prinzen Helseth wohl gedient. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, ist der Prinz ein Mann, der selbst Molag Bal lehren könnte, wie man Intrigen schmiedet. Wie ihr außerdem sicherlich noch wisst, arbeite ich jetzt seit knapp einem Jahr daran, in den inneren Kreis seiner Ratgeber vorzudringen. Er brauchte nichts mehr als Freunde, als der das erste Mal in Morrowind auftauchte, und so nahm er mich und einige andere begierig zu sich auf. Trotz allem blieb er allerdings auch sehr misstrauisch, was sich vielleicht am leichtesten mit seiner prekären Stellung in der Gesellschaft von Morrowind erklären lässt. Um es Eurer Unheiligkeit in Erinnerung zu rufen: Der Prinz ist der älteste Sohn von Barenziah, die einst Königin von Morrowind und Königin des Hochfels-Königreiches Wegesruh war. Nach dem Tode ihres Ehemannes., Prinz Helseths Stiefvater, König Eadwyre, gab es einen Machtkampf zwischen dem Prinzen und Eadwyres Tochter, Prinzessin Elysana. Obwohl die überlieferten Details nicht vollständig sind, steht fest, dass Elysana den Kampf gewann und als neue Königin Helseth und Barenziahs einziges anderes Kind, Morgiah, hatte den Hof bereits verlassen, um zu heiraten und Königin von Erstburg in der Provinz der Summerset-Inselns zu werden. Barenziah und Helseth durchstreiften den Kontinent, um im letzten Jahr nach Morrowind zurückzukehren. Ihnen wurde von Barenziahs Onkel, unserem König, Hlaalu Athyn Llethan, der den Thron nach Barenziahs Abdankung vor mehr als vierzig Jahren bestiegen hatte, ein ehrenhalter Empfang bereitet. Barenziah stellt klar, dass sie keinerlei Interesse an einer erneuten Beanspruchung des Throns habe und sich stattdessen auf ihrem Familiensitz niederlassen wollte. Helseth ist, wie Euch sicherlich bekannt ist, am königlichen Hofe geblieben, und viele waren der Meinung, dass er, nachdem er den Thron von Wegesruh verloren hatte, nicht auch noch nach Llethans Tod den Thron von Morrowind einbüßen wollte. Ich habe Euer Unheiligkeit von den Bewegungen, Treffen und Komplotten des Prinzen stets unterrichtet und Euch auch Namen und Charakterbeschreibungen seiner Berater gegeben. Wie Ihr außerdem sicherlich noch wisst, habe ich Euch auch berichtet, dass ich nicht der einzige Spion am Hofe Helseths bin. Ich habe Euch bereits erzählt, dass ein gewisser dunmerischer Ratgeber Helseths mich an jemanden erinnerte, den ich in der Gesellschaft von Tholer Saryoni, dem Erzkanoniker des Tribunats-Tempels, gesehen hatte. Eine andere Person, eine junge Nordfrau, wurde dabei beobachtet, wie sie die kaiserliche Festung in Balmora besuchte. In all diesen Fällen hätte ich es natürlich auch um Besuche im Auftrag von Helseth handeln können, aber man kann nie sicher sein. Ich begann mich für genauso paranoid zu halten, wie der Prinz es ist, als ich des Prinzen Schatzmeister Burgess, einen Bretonen, der ihn seit den Tagen am Hofe von Wegesruh begleitete, für illoylal hielt. Das ist der Hintergrund zu jener Nacht, letzter Nacht. Gestern Morgen erhielt ich eine knappe Einladung, mit dem Prinzen zu dinieren. Aufgrund meiner eigenen Paranoia beauftragte ich einen meiner Diener, eine dem Hause Dres wohl gesonnene Seele damit, den Palast zu beobachten und über alles Ungewöhnliche zu berichten. Kurz vor dem Essen kehrte er zurück, um mir von den Dingen zu berichten, die er gesehen hatte. Einem in Lumpen gehüllten Mann wurde Zutritt zum Palast gewährt. Der Mann blieb einige Zeit dort. Als er ging, erkannte mein Diener sein Gesicht unter dem Umhang - es war ein Alchemist von berüchtigtem Rute, angeblich einer der führenden Lieferanten für Gifte. Mein Diener, der wahrlich ein guter Beobachter ist, bemerkte auch, dass der Alchemist beim Betreten des Palastes nach Dochtweizen, Bittergrün und etwas fremdländisch Süßem roch. Als er den Tempel verließ, war er ohne jeglichen Geruch. Mein Diener kam zu dem gleichen Schluss wie ich. Der Prinz war im Besitz aller Zutaten, die man braucht, um ein Gift herzustellen. Bittergrün ist nur giftig, wenn man es roh isst. Die anderen Zutaten ließen etwas viel Teuflischeres erahnen. Wie sich Euer Unheiligkeit sicherlich vorstellen können ging ich, auf jede Eventualität vorbereitet, zu diesem Essen. Alle anderen Berater von Prinz Helseth waren ebenfalls dort und sie schienen alle etwas beunruhigt und besorgt zu sein. Natürlich war mir klar, dass ich in einem Netz von Spionen saß, die alle von dem geheimnisvollen Treffen des Prinzen wussten. Es ist aber auch möglich, dass zwar einige von dem Treffen mit dem Alchemisten wussten, andere jedoch nur ob der Natur der Einladung des Prinzen unsicher waren. Wieder andere könnten einfach nur die allgemein nervöse Stimmung der Anwesenden in sich aufgesogen haben. Der Prinz jedoch war bester Laune und schon bald waren alle wieder beruhigt. Um neun Uhr wurden wir in den Speisesaal gebeten, wo bereits ein üppiges Bankett auf uns wartete. Und was für ein Bankett! Kandierte Äpfel, würzige Aufläufe, Röstfleisch in den verschiedensten Blutsaucen und eine Vielzahl von Fisch- und Geflügelspezialitäten, die meisterhaft zubereitet und prunkvoll angerichtet waren. Kristall- und Goldflakons voller Wein, Flin, Shein und Mazte standen an unseren Plätzen, damit zu jedem Gang die entsprechenden Köstlichkeiten zu trinken waren. Verlockend wie diese Aromen waren, wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass eine kleine Prise Gift in diesem Schwall aus Gewürzen nicht zu schmecken gewesen wäre. Während des gesamten Mahls nahm ich nichts zu mir und doch gelang es mir, den Anschein zu erwecken, ich äße und tränke wie alle anderen. Nachdem die Platten mit den Speisen abgeräumt waren, wurde in der Mitte des Banketts eine Terrine mit würziger Brühe serviert. Der Diener, der sie brachte, ging und schloss die Türen hinter sich. "Sie richt köstlich, mein Prinz", sagte die Marquise von Kolgar, die Nord-Frau. "Aber ich bekomme keinen Bissen mehr hinunter." "Euer Hoheit", fügte ich in einem freundlichen und leicht benommenen Ton hinzu. "Ihr wisst, dass jeder an diesem Tische gerne sterben würde, wenn Ihr damit den Thron von Morrowind bekommt, aber ist es wirklich nötig, dass wir uns zu Tode schlemmen?" Die anderen am Tisch stimmten mir ächzend zu. Prinz Helseth lächelte. Ich schwöre bei Vaermina der Schenkenden, mein dunkler Lehnsherr, selbst ihr habt noch nie jemanden so lächeln sehen. "Welch ironische Worte. Seht, ich wurde Heute von einem Alchemisten besucht, was sicherlich jeder von euch bereits weiß. Er zeigte mir, wie man ein hervorragendes Gift und dessen Gegenmittel herstellt. Eine sehr mächtige Rezeptur, genau das Richtige für meine Zwecke. kein Wiederherstellungszauber ist in der Lage zu helfen, wenn man es einmal in sich hat. Nur das Gegenmittel aus der Terrine kann Euch vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren. Und dieser Tod ist, wie man mir berichtet hat, äußerst spektakulär. Ich freue mich schon darauf, zu beobachten, ob all die Effekte eintreten, die mir der Alchemist versprochen hat. Es soll für den Betrachter dafür nicht minder unterhaltsam sein." Niemand sagte ein Wort. Ihr konntet das Herz in meiner Brust schlagen hören. "Euer Hoheit", sagte Allarat, der Dunmer, den ich der Allianz mit dem Tempel verdächtige, "habt Ihr jemanden an diesem Tisch vergiftet?" "Ihr seid wahrlich scharfsinnig, Allarat", erwiderte Prinz Helseth und sah dabei jeden seiner Ratgeber sorgfältig an. "Kein Wunder, dass ich Euren Rat zu schätzen weiß, So wie ich alle von Euch in diesem Raum schätze. Es wäre vielleich am einfachsten für mich, zu sagen, wen ich vergiftet habe, Ich habe niemanden vergiftet. der nur einem Herrn diente und dessen Lyalität ich mir sicher bin. Ich habe niemanden vergiftet, der König Helseth auf dem Thron von Morrowind sehen will. Ich habe niemanden vergiftet, der nicht ein Spion des Kaiserreiches, des Tempels, des Hauses von Redoran, des Hauses von Indaril oder des Hauses von Dres ist." Euer Unheiligkeit, bei desesn letzen Worten sah er direkt in mein Gesicht. Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Mein Gesicht ist darin geübt, meine Gedanken zu verbergen, aber sofort musste ich an jedes geheime Treffen und jede verschlüsselte Nachricht denken, die ich je an Euch und das Haus geschickt habe, mein Dunkler Lehnsherr. Was konnte er, ohne es zu wissen, vermuten? Ich spürte, wie mein Herz noch schneller zu pochen begann. War es die Angst oder das Gift? Ich konnte nicht sprechen, da ich mir sicher war, dass meine Stimme meine innere Unruhe verraten würde. "Diejenigen, die mir wohlgesonnen sind und die meinen Feind Leid wünschen, mögen sich jetzt fragen, wie ich so sicher sein kann, dass ich meine Gegner vergiftet habe. Ist es nicht möglich, dass der Schuldige oder, wenn ich so sagen darf, die Schuldigen Verdacht geschöpft hatten und nur so taten, als würden sie essen und trinken? Natürlich. Aber selbst der geschicktesten Betrüger hätten ihr Glas auf mich erhoben und leere Gabeln und Löffel in ihren Mund gesteckt, um die Scharade mitzuspielen. Das Essen, wisst ihr, war nicht vergiftet. Die Gläser und Bestecke allerdings schon. Wenn Ihr also aus Angst mitgespeist habt, dann seid ihr trotz allem vergiftet und habt leider nur ein ausgezeichnetes Bankett versäumt." Der Schweiß stieg mir auf die Stirn und ich wandte mich vom Prinzen ab, damit er es nicht sehen würde. Die anderen Berater, und zwar alle, saßen wie festgefroren auf ihren Stühlen. Die Marquise von Kolgar war weiß vor Angst. Kema Inebbe zitterte sichtlich. Allarats Braue verzog sich im Zorn und Burgess' Blick war starr- Da kam mir ein Gedanke. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass alle Ratgeber des Prinzen Spione waren? Gab es an der ganzen Tafel niemanden, der loyal war? Und ich fragte mich, ob, wenn ich kein Spion wäre, ich wohl Helseth zutrauen würde, dass er dies bemerkt? Niemand kennt ihr die Tiefe der Paranoia und der Unversöhnlichkeit des Prinzen schließlich besser als seine Ratgeber. Wenn ich kein Spion für das Haus Dres wäre, wäre ich dann sicher? Könnte jemand, der loyal war, durch einen nicht so zufälligen Zufall trotzdem vergiftet werden? Getreue wie Spione mussten in diesem Moment den gleichen Gedanken gehabt haben. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich konnte die Stimme des Prinzen hören, als er zu uns sprach: "Das Gift wirkt schnell. Wenn das Gegengift nicht in der nächsten Minute eingenommen wird, gibt es Tote an dieser Tafen." ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich vergiftet war oder nicht. mein Magen tat mir weh, aber ich erinnerte mich selbst daran, dass der Grund auch der sein könnte, dass ich bei einem prächtigen Bankett war, ohne auch nur einen Bissen gegessen zu haben. Das Herz bebte in meiner Brust und ein bitterer Geschmack, wie von Tramawurzel, huschte mir über die Lippen. War dies wieder die Angst oder das Gift? "Dies werden die letzten Worte sein, die diejenigen von Euch hören, die mich verraten haben", sagte Prinz Helseth, noch immer mit diesem verdammten Lächeln auf den Lippen, während seine Ratgeber sich auf den Stühlen krümmten. "Nehmt das Gegengift und lebt." Konnt ich ihm glauben? Ich dachte darüber nach, was ich vom Prinzen und seinem Charakter wusste. Würde er einen eständigen Spion töten lassen oder ihn in Schande zurück zu seinen Herren schicken? Der Prinz war gnadenlos, aber jede der beiden Varianten schien mir möglich zu sein. Dieses ganze Theater mit dem Bankett hatte natürlich nur den Zweck, Angst zu erzeugen. Was würden meine Vorfahren sagen, wenn ich zu ihnen stoßen würde, nachdem ich bei einem Bankett vergiftet wprden war? Was würden sie sagen, wenn ich das Gegengift nehmen und meine Verbindung zu Euch und dem Hause Dres offenbaren würde, nur um kurz darauf exekutiert zu werden? Und um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich auch darüber nach, was Ihr mir noch nach dem Tode antun würdet. Ich war so zerstreut und von meinen eigenen Gedanken erfüllt, dass ich nicht einmal gewahr wurde, wie Burgess von seinem Stuhl aufsprang. Plötzlich rannte er zur Terrine, setze sie sich an den Hals und schlang den Inhalt in sich hinein. Um uns herum standen Wachen, die mir bis dahin nicht einmal aufgefallen waren. "Burgess", sagte Prinz Helseth, immer noch lächelnd, "Ihr habt einige Zeit in Geisterpforte verbracht, das Haus Redoran?" "Ich wusstet es nicht?" Burgess lachte säuerlich. "Kein Haus. ich berichte Eurer Stiefschwester, der Königin von Wegesruh. Ich stand immer schon in ihrem Dienst. Bei Akatosh, Ihr habt mich vergiftet, weil ihr dachtet, dass ich für ein paar verdammte Dunkelelfen arbeite?" "Da habt ihr fast Recht", sagte der Prinz. "Ich wusste weder, in wessen Dienst ihr standet, noch dass Ihr ein Spion wart. Aber mit den Vergiften habt ihr völlig Unrecht. Ihr habt euch selbst vergiftet, als ihr aus der Terrine getrunken habt. "Euer Unheiligkeit, Ihr wollt nicht wissen, unter welchen Qualen Burgess starb. Ich weiß, dass Ihr in den vielen, vielen Jahren Eures Lebens schon einiges gesehen habt, aber Ihr wollt es nicht wissen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Erinnerung an seinen Todeskampf aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen. Der Rat wurde kurz darauf entlassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Prinz Elseth weiß oder vermutet, dass auch ich ein Spion bin. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viele letzte Nacht kurz davor standen, die Terrine zu leeren, wie Burgess es tat. Ich weiß nur, dass selbst wenn der Prinz mich noch nicht verdächtigt, dieser Moment mit Sicherheit kommen wird. Ich kann diese Spiele nicht gewinnen, bei denen er schon vor langer Zeit am Hofe von Wegesruh siegreich war. Ich bitte Eure Unheiligkeit Dhaunayne, Euren Einfluss beim Hause von Dres einzusetzen und Euren treuen Diener von seinen Diensten zu entbinden. Anmerkung des Herausgebers: Natürlich ist die Originalunterschrieft des Verfassers auf keinem der Nachdrucke, sondern nur auf dem Original abgebildet. en:A Game at Dinner ja:A Game at Dinner pl:Gra_przy_kolacji ru:Игра за обедом fr:Un jeu au dîner es:Juego en la cena Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig Kategorie:Morrowind: Unvollständig